


syrupy

by buries



Series: gywo yahtzee fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Missing Scene, No Spoilers, Post-Canon, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: kid, you gotta quit stalking me. it's kind of weird.or the one where peter asks steve rogers for girl advice.





	syrupy

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for my getyourwordsout yahtzee challenge card to the prompt of "syrupy" and with the additional challenge this be between 400-699 words.
> 
> this is set post-all movies of the avengers' series and obviously lives in a canon divergence bubble. there are no spoilers for infinity war in this. i am also assuming michelle = mary jane because how the hell can she not be this universe's mj? this still feels a little rough but was a fun thing to try and write with my challenge criteria.
> 
> this is unbeta'd. thank you for reading! ♥

So what if he wants to get her flowers? There’s nothing to feel embarrassed about that.

Right?

He almost bumps into a young man attempting to Instagram his walk along Brooklyn’s streets. “Hey! Spider-man!”

Peter wrings his hands together as he stalks Captain America. His Spider Suit sticks to his skin like it’s a piece of his flesh — and that’s the whole point of it, obviously, since he’s _Spider-man_ and Spider-man doesn’t have human flesh — except that it’s totally sticking to him in the wrong way. Like when cobweb gets trapped in the doorjamb of his apartment and he can’t fit the key into the lock because Karen set the strongest webbing that’s literally unbreakable even to Thor’s Mjolnir as his default.

Flicking his wrist upward, webbing wraps around the light post like it’s a lasso and draws him upward when Captain America glances behind him. When he looks straight ahead, Peter drops back down onto the pavement.

Crossing the street in broad daylight while following Captain America isn’t _weird_. M.J. would find it endearing.

His hand spasms accidentally and a spit of webbing lands on Captain America’s back.

“Kid,” Steve stops in the middle of the pathway before stepping to the side. When he turns to face him, Spider-man lifts his hand to the back of his neck and randomly leans against the window of the florist. That only earns him a pressing of Steve’s lips together. “You gotta quit stalking me. It’s kind of weird.”

“I’m sorry Mr Captain Steve America,” Peter says immediately. He breaks his pose and presses his hands together, feeling some webbing stick to the fabric of his clothed fingers. “I didn’t mean it. I just kind of got … caught up with the fanfare!”

Steve nods, then sighs. “What do you need, Peter?”

“It’s Spider-man!” Peter perks up, then gestures with his hand. “But that’s cool. I can be Peter, although I don’t know who that is. Sounds like a cool guy.”

That earns him an amused smile.

Peter tries to lean against the window again, only realising when he slips against it that it isn’t the brick he had envisioned only moments ago. Cool visual destroyed. Thanks for letting him know, Karen. “I was just … you know … in the neighbourhood.”

“On a school day.”

“Yes …”

Steve crosses his arms against his chest.

“You know,” Peter raises his hand toward Steve. “Mr Stark does the exact same pose. He even crosses his arms like that, too.”

Steve remains quiet.

“I was just …” Peter sighs dramatically, hanging his head. “I wanted to get your opinion on something Mr Captain.”

Steve’s brows furrow together for a moment. “What’s going on?”

Quickly, he replies, “Nothing.” After a breath, it expels from his mouth. “Just that M.J. said that she liked flowers but not what type of flowers, so I thought I’d get her some flowers to cheer her up. She’s been really sad since the Daily Bugle rejected her articles on the effects of superheroes on our sociopolitical climate, and I just wanted to make her feel better, but I don’t know what flowers to get her!”

The corners of Steve’s lips quirk upward. “Did you think about asking her?”

Spider-man’s white eyes widen dramatically. “What? No. That’s a brilliant idea, Mr Captain.”

“It’s just Steve.”

“Why didn’t I think of that? That’s so obvious. Not in a disrespectful way, Sir. Just that I should’ve known to do it.”

When Peter breathes, Steve nods his head. “No offence taken. You should probably hurry. School’s almost out, Mr Parker.”

Standing taller, Peter throws his arm out, catching the falling coffee cup of a passer-by. The woman thanks him as she walks on, staring at him with a furrow to her brow. Peter misses it.

He begins to walk backwards. “Thank you Mr Captain Just-Steve! That’s brilliant! I’m going to go ask her right now!”

Throwing his arm out in front of him, Spider-man kicks off from the ground and swings via the light post up onto the stairs of an apartment building overhead.


End file.
